


Small Gestures

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [33]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Thatch is looking for Ace and finds him in Marco’s room.





	Small Gestures

“Has anyone seen our resident pyro?” Thatch asked glancing around the dining hall.

“Who are you talking about Marco or Ace, because they both have not shown up for breakfast, yet.” Haruta told the head cook of the Whitebeard pirates.

“That is strange, especially for Ace.” Thatch said. “I will go see if Ace is okay.” Thatch said leaving the dining hall and started to walk towards Ace’s bedroom and knocked on his door, he waited for a moment before opening the door and went inside but Ace was not there. 

“Where is he?” Thatch asked as he walked over to see if Marco was in his room but just like Ace he was not there. “If Marco not here at his room he must be at his office. As for Ace he probably fell asleep somewhere again.” walking out to the corridor and up to the upper deck where the offices for the commanders were located and went to Marco. Without bothering to knock on the door. Thatch walked into Marco’s office, and what he saw was Marco sitting on the couch next to his desk and Ace’s head was in his lap. Ace was sleeping, and Marco was weaving his hand through the Ace’s hair as he had a smile on his face. Marco looked up and saw Thatch was standing at his door. Marco lifted a finger up to his lips. Thatch nodded and backed out of the room leaving the two alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is February is usually about love and from Family love to Love Love.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
